In low power communications equipment, it is desired to reduce the power consumption requirements. For a battery powered network station, the interval during which the device is powered on governs the battery life. For a network station listening for wireless packets, the packets may asynchronously arrive, requiring that the network station be powered continuously.
It is desired to provide a method for reducing power consumption in a wireless Bluetooth receiver which may receive packets from remote stations, while ensuring that no such packets are missed.